A featherboard is a woodworking accessory that is used when working with stationary routers or power saws such as table saws or handsaws. A featherboard may be used to help provide an accurate cut by maintaining a workpiece against a straight edge or fence of a saw.
Featherboards also serve to avoid kickback of a workpiece. Featherboards are also used to hold a workpiece down against the work surface by mounting them to the vertical surface of the fence.
The present disclosure relates to an improved featherboard configurations.